pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bianca (anime)
'Bianca '''to Trenerka Pokémon pochodząca z regionu Unova i znajoma Asha i jego przyjaciół. Historia thumb|left|200px|Bianca z ojcemBianca pojawia się w odcinku odcinku [[BW013|''Minccino-Neat and Tidy!]], kiedy zostaje wysłana przez profesor Juniper, by dostarczyć Ashowi pudełko na odznaki. Niestety Bianca jest bardzo niezdarna i dziewczyna niechcący popycha Asha i Denta do pobliskiego strumienia. Pomimo że jest starsza niż Ash, dopiero rozpoczęła swą podróż ze względu na to, że jej ojciec nie pozwalał jej zostać Trenerem, kiedy miała dziesięć lat. Bianca okazuje się bardzo nerwowa, na przykład gdy Minccino ukradł pudełko na odznaki, a Ash próbował użyć Oshawotta, by je odzyskać. Bianca nakazała mu użyć Hydro Pompy, mimo że Oshawott jej nie znał. Bianca jest również trochę mazgajem, który był pokazany, gdy jej Pignite został pokonany przez Minccino. Bianca również stoczyła walkę z Ashem, w której użyła Pignite'a przeciwko Pikachu. Przegrała ją. Przed odcinkiem [[BW024|''Emolga the Irresistible!]], Bianca dołączyła do zespołu i towarzyszyła im w drodze do Nimbasa. Jadła lunch z Ashem i grupą. Kiedy jabłko spadło w dół wzgórza, zostało złapane przez dziką Emolgę. Następnie Bianca pobiegła po nią i przytuliła ją. Decydując się złapać Emolgę, Bianca wystawiła do walki Minccino, który ostatecznie przegrał. Emolga następnie odleciała i Bianca goniła za nią. Po kilku nieudanych próbach w łapaniu Emolgi, Iris stała się jej Trenerką. W odcinku [[BW025|''Emolga and the New Volt Switch!]], Bianca chciała stoczyć bitwę z Emolgą Iris. Ale Emolga miała inne zainteresowania oprócz walki i za pomocą Zmiany Wolta, wystawiła do walki innego Pokémona. Bianca trenowała z Ashem, używając Pignite'a przeciwko Snivy. Po zapoznaniu się z tym, że Ash otrzymał trzy odznaki, Bianca opuszcza grupę w nadziei, że wygra więcej. thumb|Bianca bez czapkiBianca spotkała się z Ashem i jego przyjaciółmi w jednym z miast Unova w odcinku [[BW037|''A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!]]. Wraz z grupą brała udział w Konkurencji Rybackiej i udało jej się złapać Frillish, która zaatakowała Asha i resztę. Po zaatakowaniu jej, uciekła. Była świadkiem walki Asha i Cilana z Zespołem R. Widziała również, jak Frillish, którą złowiła, uwolniła Pokémony, które Zespół R próbował ukraść. Później opuściła grupę. Bianca ponownie spotkała się z Ashem i przyjaciółmi w miasteczku Nimbasa w [[BW039|''Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!]]. Była zachwycona Zoruą Luke'a i próbowała ją złapać nie wiedząc, że już ma trenera. Bianca postanowiła również uczestniczyć w turnieju Bitwy Klubu wraz z grupą. W [[BW040|''Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!]] walczyła ze Stephanem w pierwszej rundzie turnieju, w którym użyła Minccino przeciwko Zebstrice. Zebstrika okazał się zbyt silny i pokonał Minccino, co spowodowało, że Bianca odpadła z turnieju. Bianca pojawiła się ponownie w BW049, gdzie walczyła z Elesą w bitwie w sali. Jednak wszystkie jej Pokémony zostały pokonane przez Zebstrikę Elesy. Pojawia się ponownie w BW062 i BW063. Osobowość thumb|left|Bianca po złapaniu PokémonaPodobnie jak jej odpowiedniczka z gier, Bianca to słodka, nieco roztrzepana dziewczyna. Jest również nieco niezdarna i źle zorganizowana. Bianca ma słabość do łapania Pokémonów takich jak Minccino, Emolga czy Zorua i nic jej nie powstrzyma, aby spróbować je zdobyć. Ma dziwne sposoby do zwabienia Pokémona - sądzi, że brudna łyżka pod garnkiem może być pułapką dla Minccino. Jeśli jej próby złapania Pokémona się nie udadzą często się złości. Bardzo dba o swoje Pokémony i często płacze ze smutku, kiedy zostaną pokonane. Ma tendencję do robienia rzeczy w swoim własnym tempie. Była niecierpliwa, żeby złapać Minccino, jak również podczas walk, do tego stopnia, że Ash, Iris i Cilan nie nadążają z nią. Odznaki *Dwie nieznane odznaki (przed ''Minccino-Neat and Tidy!) *Nieznana odznaka (przed BW049) Osiągnięcia *Bitwa Klubu (Top 16) Pokémony Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rywale